Splatoon: Electric Splataloo 2: The Electric Boogaloo: The Second One
by InsomniousNights
Summary: The sequel to the hit-not-so-hit story "Splatoon: Electric Splataloo". Follow Michael as he works his way up the ranks in battling with his old friends, meets strange new ones, and makes even stranger enemies. "Good god you have a problem" -My friend
1. Weapon Shoppin' - PROLOGUE

**YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT I HOPE YOU'RE ALL READY FOR ANOTHER ROUND.**

 **SORRY FOR A NEW ONE COMING OUT SO SOON I MY FINGERS SLIPPED.**

 **ALSO FOR NEW GUYS PLEASE READ THE FIRST ONE BEFORE THIS ONE YOU'RE GONNA NEED THE CONTEXT.**

* * *

Michael woke and sat up straight. Rubbing his eyes as he left his top bunk bed and wandered into the living room. He glanced at his sister and the Octoling, Micheline and Junko, sleeping where they had last night. It didn't seem like anyone in the team had woken up yet.

' _Splatfest must've been too much for them.'_

Inkopolis had just celebrated a Splatfest the other night. His two friends, Angela and Randy, had worked for hours to get to the highest ranks for their respective sides, Pirate Queen and Ninja King. After that, the team went out for Splat-or-Treat-ing in celebration for the holiday. He noticed that his bunkmate, Shelly, was still in her zombie costume. Angela and Randy had eaten themselves sick with literal pillowcases full of candy. Michael and Shelly's were still pretty full.

He left the house with his key, locking the door shut. The plaza just had an overhanging feeling of all-nighter blues. Everyone, Inkling and Octarian alike, all just kind of dragged themselves along. Then again, this always happened after a Splatfest. Everyone would party too hard and work for a week to get back to a regular sleep cycle.

Michael looked at his options in the plaza. He decided to check out Sheldon's weapons, maybe he'd find one he liked.

"Yo, 'Don, what's up?"

"Oh, hello Michael. Nothing much, really, just taking a look at some of my Grandpappy's blueprints." Sheldon was seated at his counter, a blueprint rolled out on it.

"You're still workin' on that one, huh?"

"Yeah. Grandpappy really outdid himself with this one. Fortunately, I should be able to find the rest of the things I need to make it."

Michael had recently found a sixth old weapon blueprint made by Sheldon's grandfather, Ammoses, while visiting Captain Cuttlefish. It appeared to be a blueprint for some kind of Shooter, maybe a Blaster. Michael had kept up to date with the development of it since then. But that wasn't what he was looking for at the moment.

"So, uh, hey. I've been wondering… I've been using this weapon for a long while now…" He pulled out his Octoshot Replica. "I know it's a good weapon and all, but, y'know, you can only use one thing for so long before it gets boring. Are there any other weapons I can buy from you?"

"Oh! I'm glad you asked." Sheldon left his desk and walked over. "With your current level, you have access to all the weapons in my store, I can give you a run-down of whatever weapons you like."

"Alright. Lead the way."

"Of course." Sheldon took Michael to a back room in the shop. It was filled with all of the weapons Sheldon sold, and some unfinished ones that would come available in the near future.

"I can show you some of the newly released ones, if you like." Sheldon then took down a specific weapon. "This here is the Luna Blaster Neo. It has the same stats as a regular Luna Blaster, but comes with the Splat Bombs and the Bomb Rush sub and special weapons. It's a great departure from the more cautious playstyle of the regular Luna Blaster, with the Ink Mines and Inkzooka and what-not. Whaddya think?"

"Hm… No thanks. The range of the regular Luna Blaster was what turned me off from it before. I don't think a different sub or special is going to change that."

"Oh, if it's range you're looking for, you can always try the Squelcher weapons. My Jet Squelcher can practically be used like a charger with how far it reaches! It comes with the Splash Wall for if you need to give yourself some extra cover while you're picking people off!"

Michael thought to Shelly, the team's E-Liter user. "Ah… no, thanks. My team's already got a charger and I don't wanna try and steal her thunder. I'm more of an aggressive player anyways. Do you have anything that gets up close?"

"Hm… there's always rollers and brushes."

"That's true but, well, they're a bit _too_ aggressive for my tastes."

"Let's see… up-close but not too up-close, aggressive but not too aggressive." Sheldon tapped his finger against his chin for a second, then perked up. "You could always try one of my Sloshers! I have two and they both seem like what you might be looking for." Sheldon took down two different Sloshers, the regular and Tri, and handed them to Michael. "The regular Slosher is a unique weapon type. It flings out large globs of ink at the opponents. Its coverage of the stages is great and it comes with Burst Bombs and an Inkstrike to help with that even more." He then focused on the Tri-Slosher. "And the Tri-Slosher, it takes a hit in the range of the Slosher to throw out ink at three different angles! It's got power up close. It also comes with the Disruptor and Bubbler sub and special weapons. This weapon can really make you the hero of your team when used correctly!" Sheldon smiled. "So, do either of these strike your fancy?"

Michael looked over the choices. They both appealed very much to him. He thought to his team's composition. Angela had the .52 Gal, but was starting to consider investing in an Aerospray. Randy had a decent defensive game with his Heavy Splatling. Shelly had support right with her E-Liter, and recently said she was looking into making a custom one. They needed more offense, but some more support and defense wouldn't hurt either.

"I think I'll take both." Michael said as he took out the cash necessary for both items.

"Thank you very much! I know you'll give them a good home! Good luck on your team!"

"Thanks Sheldon!" Michael went home with the two new weapons in tow.


	2. Back to Basics Part 1

Michael returned home and was immediately greeted to the sounds of an argument.

"Look, all I'm saying was that ninjas should have won that Splatfest! We had a 78% higher popularity rate, shouldn't that count for something?"

"It should count for as about as much as popularity should. Don'tcha remember what happened back with Cats vs Dogs?"

His two friends, Randy and Angela, were still going at their argument from last night. From what he heard, Ninja supporters were _not_ happy about losing to Pirates last night.

"Looks like Randy's got a bit of salt left over." Michael joked as he walked to the table and sat down.

Randy grumbled something about salted squid as Angela took notice to the two new weapons. "Oh! You got new weapons didja?"

"Yeah. I was kinda looking to do some more work in battling. I don't want to be all left out on it."

Angela perked up. "Ooh! I could help ya' with that!"

Angela was really into teaching Michael about battling, even if she wasn't the best qualified for it.

"Well, uh, I kind of already know all the stuff there is to know about it."

"Oh don't be silly! You've barely even battled in a month!"

"But I'm still level twenty, right? That's the highest you can get, isn't it?"

Angela stared at Michael for a second then broke out into a fit of laughter, slamming her fist into the table, shaking it. She wiped a tear out of her eye as she calmed down. In-between small laughing aftershocks, she finally said out. "Michael, that ain't how it is anymore. It hasn't been like that for _months_! I'm level 37! You can get to 50 now! Shelly's already gotten there, in fact."

Michael glanced to the team's sniper, Shelly. She was quietly eating her food, not taking any notice to Angela's words.

"Man, Mikey, if ya' still thought that you can only get to level 20, you still got a _long_ way to go."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Tell ya' what, later today I'm taking you out to the Battle Dojo to teach you a few things."

"Don't you need a membership for that place?"

Angela flipped out a black laminated pass card with her picture on it in response. "Already got that covered." She grinned. "C'mon, it'll be fun." She held onto saying 'fun' in a 'convincing' voice.

"Alright, alright. I'll go."

"Nice." She pocketed the card again.

"Can I come too?" Angela glanced to one of the teams two substitutes, Junko, an Octoling.

"Oh right, yer only level 12, huh? I'd have ta' pay to get more than a second person in there, but sure, yer free to come along."

"Thank you." Junko bowed in thanks, a small tradition from her species' culture.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Once the team had finished eating Angela took the two of her squadmates out to the Battle Dojo, they landed in Port Mackerel.

"Ah, perfect! This map's great for what I'm gonna teach you guys. Follow me." The two followed her as she approached the middle of the map, between the two main areas. She turned a corner. When the two neared it she jumped out from behind on it, making them jump in surprise.

"That's your first lesson for today, dealing with corners! I'm sure you both know the basics well enough, so I ain't gonna pamper you both with that stuff." She giggled as the two regained their composure.

"Now, how do y'all think you should approach a corner?"

"Uh, aiming upwards?" Michael said.

Angela made an impression of a buzzer. "Nope, instead, you should approach in squid form, and jump out facing backwards. That way, you'll be behind them _and_ aimed at them, allowing you to splat them before they can even reorient themselves! People're gonna be expecting you to just run in in this form. And if they don't jump out at you, you'll still be aimed at them and shooting from where they won't be expecting you to. Now, Michael, you try it." Angela turned around the corner as Michael threw down a line of ink with his Slosher. He dove down and swam up the line, he got behind Angela as she jumped out and jumped out at the same time, turning himself around quickly, he was almost immediately aimed at Angela. She looked back, smiling. "See?"

"Heh, thanks, that's actually pretty useful."

"May I try?" Junko spoke up. Angela agreed and Michael watched them reenact the same situation.

"That ain't all you can do for when an enemies' hiding around a corner, neither. Consider what you would do if you were in my position."

"I'd loop around this crate to get behind you." Junko answered.

"Good! If you think your opponent is gonna be expectin' you to jump out around the corner, you can always loop around the object and catch _them_ off-guard again! However, as with all these tricks I'm gonna teach y'all, this one has a counter, too. Junko, let's switch places. Put a ring of ink around the crate, too." Junko followed the orders. The two had switched places, with Junko behind the crate and Angela near Michael. He watched as Angela approached the corner, and then immediately turn back around once she saw Junko wasn't there. When Junko appeared on the other side of the crate, she fired a few fake shots, catching the Octoling off-guard again.

"Y'see, corners in games turn them into a big game of prediction. You gotta learn your opponent and know whether they're gonna be jumping out from behind a corner, or looping around the object. If the places are switched, you gotta learn if they're gonna be aimed backwards when you make an approach from either side or not. Y'catch my drift?" Michael and Junko nodded in understanding.

A timer bell rang out, showing that their time in the dojo was up.

"Darn. Well, hey, did y'all learn anythin' today?" They nodded again. "Great, we can come by here tomorrow if y'all got the time. I still got a bit of stuff to teach." The three left the dojo.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Over the next few weeks, Angela taught the two off and on about different tactics and tricks, snaking to confuse opponents and mess up their aim, supporting a Rainmaker carrier, dealing with different weapon types. Michael asked a question one day before they left the house.

"Uh, Angela? When are we gonna actually get to use all this stuff you've taught us?"

"Today! We'll be squading up and going into Ranked Battle!"

"But, we only have three people, isn't that going to put us at a disadvantage?"

"That's why we got Shelly squading up with us today."

Michael and Junko glanced to Shelly, who was again quietly eating and not taking any notice to Angela's words.

"Shelly's alright with squading up today?"

"Yep! Asked her last night and she agreed to do it. That way, we ain't gonna end up with only three of us fighting four other people."

"Alright."

The team finished eating. Shelly got up quietly, cleaned up, and left to go get her E-Liter. She also came out with Michael's Slosher.

"Here, Junko's got the Bubbler, so we're gonna need the Slosher's Inkstrike." She said as she handed him the weapon.

"Thanks."

The four finished eating and left the house.

"Well, now that they're gone what're we gonna do?" Randy asked Micheline.

"Who knows?"

The two sat in an awkward silence, Randy was glancing around the house.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"We just ate, silly."

"Right, right."

This situation was gonna last for a while.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"So, do y'all wanna go with Turf War or ranked? They got Splat Zones up on Ranked right now."

"I'd like to do Splat Zones." Junko said.

"I'm cool with whatever." Michael answered.

"Shelly, you alright with Splat Zones?" Angela asked. Shelly nodded in response.

"Alright, guess we're agreed, huh? Let's squad up." Angela went over to the selection screen to choose Squad Battle when something grabbed her shoulder and forced her to the side.

"Outta the way! We gotta squad up!" A masculine voice called out.

"C'mon! C'mon! Let's go!" A similar sounding voice called out as well.

"Hey! Who do y'all think you are!?" Angela reoriented herself and got a look at the one who pushed her away. "Wait a second, are you a…"

"A colossal squid! I'm surprised you know about us!" He finished for her.

He easily towered over the four, Shelly was practically an ant compared to him. He was very thickly-built, even more so than Randy was.

Michael glanced to the two other Inklings beside him, one of them looked to be a standard Inkling, the other looked like one of the Flying squids he learned about before.

"Like, come on Duke! We don't have all day." A feminine voice said from behind the colossal, stepping into view.

"Wait, you're a bigfin squid, aren't you?" Angela asked the girl.

"Yeah, I am." She had her tentacles tied up into a ponytail, but that did little to hide their size. They almost reached the floor, and she occasionally had to push them back up.

"Wait, hold on. I never learned that there were more than one type of Inkling." Junko spoke up.

"Because Octarians never knew about them. I'm sure there's more than just one type of Octarian, too." Michael said.

"An Octoling, eh?" Duke looked Junko up and down taking notice to her Splattershot Jr and gear. "So, yer a newbie, huh?" Junko glanced to the side, not exactly wanting to admit she was only level 12 and C rank. Duke chuckled, taking Junko's silence as a 'Yes'. "Guess you are." He returned to the mode selector. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways, not like we're gonna be fightin' you today anyways."

"What makes you think that, huh?" Angela said, sassily putting a hand on her hip.

"No offense, but I don't really see any of you being that high level."

Angela was fuming, she was about to say something before Shelly reached into her pocket and took out her battler ID card, showing Duke that she was level 50 and held a solid S rank. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment.

"Well I'll be." He grinned. "Guess we're gonna be fighting today, then. Well, we accept your challenge!" Duke finished setting up his squad, entering his friend's information into the system. He stepped aside and let Angela make her own squad.

After finishing, the two squads were transported into separate lobbies.

"I swear, if we see them we're gonna destroy them." Angela said, a small bit of anger left in her voice.

"Calm down Angela, we're going to see them again today." Shelly said. Angela only sighed in response.

After a bit of waiting, the first battle of the day started.

* * *

 **4 reviews, 2 followers, 3 favorites, and almost 100 views with only the prologue. Damn, you guys're pretty excited for this.** **Well, I'm excited to begin this.**

 **Special thanks goes to axl-fox on tumblr for allowing me to use their ideas of alternate Inkling species, go check them and their art out!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	3. Back to Basics Part 2

The team landed on Hammerhead Bridge. They had gained the color of yellow, the other team was a Lilac. The four got a quick view of their opponents, which was a pretty unbalanced team, to say the least. A Luna Blaster, two rollers, Dynamo and Carbon, and a .96 Gal. Angela chuckled a bit at the composition. It seemed like they prioritized killing power over literally everything else. The timer went off and both teams ran from their spawn points towards the middle of the map, with Angela leading the team.

Shelly broke off from the team close to the respawn point and looked for a sniping spot to the right of the stage. Angela led Junko and Michael, the two of them taking a few moments each to throw down some ink on the ground for getting back to the front lines later. Angela jumped out from a corner and splatted the Dynamo Roller who had made it to the middle of the stage.

' _The others must be close by, then.'_ Angela took in the surroundings for a moment before turning to Michael. "Mikey, get to the top of the stage and get the height advantage, you'll catch some of them off-guard. Junko yer with me." Junko followed Angela as she went from behind the corner to another piece of cover, one of the large walls that sat on each side of the stage. Michael threw ink on a wall and swam up it, he noticed the Luna Blaster user. She was firing from above the grates down onto the Splat Zone. He threw two globs of ink her way. One glob hit and she slipped through the grates, narrowly dodging the second. She quickly laid down an ink mine when she landed and swam off. Michael took caution and stayed on the grating, throwing down ink. The ink mine went off harmlessly, barely even hitting him with any ink. As he threw down ink onto the zone he was hit with a splash of ink from behind. He quickly turned and saw the Dynamo roller flicking at him from afar, out of the range of his Slosher. He threw down a Burst Bomb as cover and retreated into safety. Suddenly, the roller appeared next to him, having swam up a wall and gotten up to Michael's level. Michael jumped back as the roller brought up his weapon to swing. He jumped back even further when the roller was splatted right in front of his eyes. He glanced around the stage when he noticed Shelly was flashing him a thumbs up. He chuckled and returned the gesture. "Thanks Shell!" He grabbed his Slosher again and moved onwards.

Angela and Junko were on the offensive, Junko was throwing down Splat Bombs and accompanied them with fire from her weapon. Angela was picking off people who got too close. The two hadn't noticed that the Carbon user had gotten behind them and threw down a Burst Bomb between the two. He squished the two in near milliseconds, sending them into respawn.

Angela was miffed about being splatted. She took a look at her special gauge and grumbled in disappointment. "Almost got it filled, too." She and Junko moved back into the fray quickly. Junko noticed Michael was being zoned out by the Luna Blaster and .96 Gal users. She broke off from Angela and approached the enemies on the lower level from behind and splatted the Luna Blaster down. The other backpedaled realizing he was at a disadvantage. He attempted to dive down into his ink but was quickly shot down by Shelly. Her spot seemed relatively undisturbed. Junko took note of it and decided to keep an eye out for Shelly for the rest of the match.

The Splat Zone had gone back into neutral control. The two teams now fighting to cover it back up. The Dynamo roller was practicing caution and hanging back, flinging out ink to discourage Angela's team from running in and to weaken them up. Michael was caught off-guard by the .96 Gal user and they were dodging each other's shots. Michael thrust his Slosher forward, but no ink came out. His ink tank was empty. "Oh no." The .96 Gal user grinned as he started unleashing fire, Michael had to retreat. He looked up to Shelly's sniping spot, expecting to see her aiming at the .96 Gal, and she was indeed aiming at him. The problem was that she didn't see the Carbon roller coming up from behind her. Michael quickly tailed the roller. He jumped out and threw a Burst Bomb and threw out a glob of ink in rapid succession, splatting the roller quickly. Shelly yelped in surprise and looked back. Michael flashed her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture.

Angela was facing the Dynamo roller one on one now. He readied his swing just as Angela threw down a Splash Wall, blocking the flung ink. She fired two shots, they both hit and the roller was splatted. The team captured the Splat Zone again. The enemy team, now respawned, tried to make one last push as the timer ticked down, but they were halted at every turn. The team's timer hit zero and the match ended.

Judd appeared to give the results.

"(The yellow team wins with a knockout!)"

In the excitement of the win, Michael wanted to try something. He tossed his Slosher up into the air, spinning, and caught it on the tip of his index finger. It clumsily fell to the ground.

Michael quickly grabbed the Slosher back up and decided not to try that again.

Junko excitedly watched the results screen as she leveled up and got one step closer to a higher rank. She was only a few more wins away from C+, and she promised to herself that she'd reach it by the end of the day.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Through the rest of the afternoon the team battle in Ranked. Halfway through the game mode changed to Tower Control.

"Alright, y'all, we're gonna do one more match. Then that'll be all for today." Angela said. It had been a good run today, they lost quite a few matches, sure, but won even more. Junko was now one more win away from ranking up and she was determined to get it.

They were taken to a lobby. Michael recognized the Inklings from across the room.

"Hey hey! What did I tell ya'? We are gonna be fightin' each other after all!" Duke said.

"Good luck, 'cause we've been on a pretty great winning streak today." Angela said, a smug smile on her face.

"Well, I guess that's another one I can say I've broken today."

As the two team leaders threw comebacks at each other, Michael scanned Duke's team. Duke clenched the Custom Jet Squelcher in his hand, the Bigfin from earlier was tending to her hair, an Aerospray MG leaned against her leg. The regular Inkling was holding a Splash-o-Matic and the Flying Inkling was holding an Inkbrush Nouveau under his arm. They were a lot more balanced than other teams they faced today were. They were about equal, in fact.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Insults don't mean anything if you can't even back it up in a battle." Duke said. He and Angela both stood up straight in a heated argument.

"Oh I'll put my money where my mouth is alright, and I'll be sure to put my _fist_ where _your_ mouth is!" Angela retorted.

"Just try it, I'll beat you up three times as bad!"

"Should we do something?" Junko asked, worried.

"Probably." Shelly got up and grabbed Angela by the wrist just before she was about to take a swing at Duke. Two of Duke's other squadmates rushed in and pulled him back before he threw his fist out, too.

"Easy, Angela. You can fight him all you want outside the lobby, but you're going to get us kicked out if you fight him here." Shelly said as she twisted Angela's arm to keep her from attacking Duke.

"The same goes for you, Duke." The flying squid said. Duke calmed down and Shelly released Angela's arm.

"We'll see you on the field." Duke said as everyone sat back down.

After a few moments of waiting, the teams landed on Arowana Mall. Michael's team was green with Duke's team as pink. The timer counted down and the match begun.

Shelly broke away from the team and headed to the grates to the side. Junko broke off to the other side and started inking up the path. Michael threw ink to give him and Angela a path to the center of the map. Michael tossed ink onto the tower in the middle. He heard some of the ink had hit another person on the other side. He tossed a Burst Bomb quickly over and dived back down into his ink to refill his tank. He heard that his bomb had hit someone, but didn't see any notification of a player being splatted. Someone captured the tower for Duke's team. Michael moved back a distance and jumped out. The tower wasn't moving.

Angela and Duke were contesting control of the tower. Junko was fighting off the other members of Duke's team. Angela shot two shots at Duke, who tanked them and stayed standing, much to Angela's shock. He threw a Burst Bomb her way and she jumped out of the way of its blast. She jumped right into a trap as Duke fired at her while she was still in mid-air. Angela was splatted and put into respawn. The tower was captured for Duke's team.

Shelly kept the Flying Inkling and regular one off of Junko's back, but the Bigfin was still a problem. Junko backpedaled while shooting, with the Bigfin approaching. In the middle of the scuffle the Bigfin pulled out a Seeker and let it roll down her arm onto the ground where it homed in on Junko and followed her every move. Angela's lessons snapped back into her head and Junko vaulted straight over the Seeker, making it drive straight into a wall and detonate. Junko threw a Splat Bomb straight at the Bigfin. She didn't dive down to dodge it, however. Instead she simply whipped her head around in a circle, slamming her large tentacles into the bomb, deflecting it off the stage. Junko was taken aback and didn't shoot for a moment, which the Bigfin took full advantage of, shooting at Junko enough to splat her. The Bigfin moved onwards.

Shelly was able to get Duke off of the tower by a well-aimed E-Liter shot that splatted him. She took a quick glance to her map and found that Junko and Angela were both splatted and were respawning. Michael was busy with the regular Inkling. She looked around quickly for the Flying Inkling or the Bigfin. She spotted some quick ripples making their way towards Michael and fired right in front of them, slowing them to a halt. She took aim again when the Flying Inkling jumped straight up into the air at her. She tracked him through the air, preparing to fire when he suddenly propelled himself higher into the air on a jet of ink. He landed right next to her and slammed an Ink Mine into the ground. He then began to flail his Inkbrush wildly in her direction. She threw down Burst Bombs in response, backpedaling to save herself from being splatted. He dove down into his ink and jumped out again, then propelled himself into the air once more. He started flinging waves of ink at her from above. She jumped back and took in a deep breath. She concentrated and charged up her E-Liter. She tracked him and held it like that for several seconds. He jumped out of his ink again, she held her fire. He propelled himself upwards and then she released the trigger. Her weapon fired a huge glob of paint high up into the air, catching the Inkling and splatting him. During this time, the Bigfin had gotten onto the tower and Michael had been forced into retreat. Shelly noticed her Echolocator was ready to be used.

Angela and Junko jumped in from both sides and started firing. Shelly hit a button on her E-Liter and activated her special, letting her know exactly where Duke or anyone else would be trying to approach from. She saw Duke approaching from his team's spawn. She took aim at his spot and waited for the best moment to fire. When she released the trigger, Duke jumped out at the same time and began firing. His shots reached almost as far as her E-Liter's, Shelly was forced into retreating back to the spawn.

Michael used the Echolocator to its full advantage, he was able to catch the Flying Inkling off-guard and splat him, sending him back to respawn once more. He threw ink down just within the range of the tower, which was now dangerously close to Duke's goal point. Duke was nowhere in sight, and Michael kept a close eye for him while defending the tower.

After multiple grueling moments of a stalemate, with the tower not moving an inch, Angela hit a button on her .52 Gal and immediately set off the Killer Wail. Its unexpected deployment caught most of Duke's team off-guard, splatting everyone except for him.

"Booyah!" Angela cried out in joy as she and Junko jumped onto the tower, getting it under their control. Michael and Shelly were able to track and splat Duke, giving Angela and Junko free reign to move the tower back to a favorable position.

They reached a small distance past the middle of the stage when they were met with resistance.

"Dammit! Sam, Alex, go get them in a pincer attack! Emma! We'll be taking them head-on, give me cover while I get my special ready!" Duke commanded to his team. "We ain't ever gonna lose to these guys."

Sam and Alex approached the tower from two different angles, with Alex throwing Suction Bombs and firing and Sam propelling himself high into the air to fling around his ink below. Shelly was just able to snipe Sam and splat him, just as Angela threw down a Splash Wall in just the right spot and splatted Alex.

Duke growled in anger as he continued to fire. "Almost there…" After a few seconds more he grinned as his special was filled back up. "Let's see how they can deal with this." Duke hit a button on his Squelcher and turned into a Kraken. He swam his way across the floor and climbed up the tower. He was met with unexpected resistance, as combined fire from both Angela and Junko pushed him back enough. He looked to Emma for support, but found she was being attacked from above by Michael. The tower was nearing the goal.

Duke was knocked around more for the rest of his special and was splatted upon the end of it. Emma was putting up a fight with Michael, but with Angela and Junko free to shoot her she was as splattered as well.

Angela moved from side-to-side excitedly as the tower reached the goal, ending the match. Judd was there to announce the results once more.

"(Green team wins with a knockout!)"

"YES!" Angela pumped her fists in victory and high fived Junko. Once the teams re-entered the lobby she turned towards Duke. "GET DUNKED ON, BOY!" She practically screamed the taunt out, laughing.

Duke was pissed, he was about to say something when Shelly walked over.

"Don't mind her, she's always a sore winner when she wins against someone who's taunted her before the match. You four almost got us at the very start of the match. Good game, right?" Shelly held out her hand.

Duke had a small moment of reluctance before grabbing her hand and shaking. He sighed, regaining his composure. "Yeah, good game."

"I know this might not be the best time to ask this, but, do you and your friends wanna go out for some lunch sometime later with my team? I'm sure Angela will have calmed down by then."

Duke considered the offer and glanced to Angela, who had pulled Michael and Junko into bear hugs.

"Alright! Alright! Angela it's just a ranked battle, not the lottery." Michael said, bending his back to straighten it out again.

"Well it sure _feels_ like I've won the lottery!"

Duke chuckled a bit. "You all seem cool. So, sure. You three cool with it?" Duke's team stated their willingness to hang out with Shelly and her team. "Well, guess that's it then. I think yer friend's gonna need someone to knock her down a peg in the future."

Shelly chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, yeah she will."

The teams went their separate ways from the lobby once it landed back in Inkopolis Plaza.


	4. Movie Night

By the time the team returned back to the house, it was nearly night, and Angela was still in high spirits about their win.

"Whooee! We did great today!"

Randy and Micheline glanced over to the team and welcomed them back.

"Yo, how'd the battling go?" Randy asked.

"It was amazin'! We got a whole bunch of wins, and even showed some dumb colossal how great we are!"

"She's being a sore winner after her and the colossal got into a fight before the match." Shelly said to Randy out of Angela's hearing range. "I actually invited him and his team out to eat with the rest of us sometime, you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

The four battlers went to go set their weapons in their respective rooms. Michael was the first to return.

"So hey, it's a Friday, right? We got a movie to watch?" Michael said as he took a bag of popcorn out of one of the cabinets.

"Oh, yeah we do. Micheline picked it out the other day." Randy said, gesturing towards Michael's sister.

"Nice, don't tell me, though, I can already guess what it is."

For a few weeks now, the team formed some sort of a tradition to watch movies on Friday nights, and everyone by now had a well-known genre they brought in. Michael brought in the action movies, Angela loved old, cheap B-list horror flicks, Randy brought on the real horror after Angela, Shelly always brought in the mystery, Junko was a sucker for cheesy love stories, and Micheline was big on animated movies.

The rest of the team came out, everyone in the room was dressed in appropriate clothing. Michael, Angela, and Randy in some casual clothes, Junko and Micheline in pajamas, and Shelly in a nightgown.

"Alright, movie night's underway!" Angela said, excitedly. The team situated themselves on the couches and chairs surrounding the TV as Michael brought in a bowl of popcorn. Micheline went to go get the movie playing when there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Angela said as Shelly got up to answer the door. She twisted the doorknob and was almost flung away by how hard the door was opened.

"Don't you all worry, we're here to get the festivities going!" Duke said as he and his team piled into the house.

"What are _you_ doin' here, still mad about us winnin' today?" Angela said, her voice sour.

"You wish, we were actually invited over by one of your squadmates."

"I'm having a helluva hard time believing you. None of them would do that, right guys?" Angela said as she looked back to the team. Michael and Junko just glanced at each other in confusion, not knowing that Shelly had invited them.

" _I_ invited them." Shelly said as she stepped out from behind the opened door.

"Yeah, she invited us and, like, it sounded fun so we all just kinda, like, came along." Emma said, twisting her hair.

"Why?" Angela asked Shelly, confusion and frustration in her voice.

"You were getting just a bit too into your victory. It can't be really that bad to let these guys over for something we do as friends."

Sam, the flying squid, took a glance at the rest of the team. "Alright! Movie night!" He sprang up over everyone else and landed right next to Junko, who almost jumped out of her skin when he landed. "Hey." Junko just held up a hand to return the greeting.

"Ugh, fine. But don't expect any special treatment. Y'all try anything and I'll have your behinds on a silver platter." Angela said, pointing to Duke, then to the rest of his team.

As his team walked by Emma stopped right before Angela. "Don't you worry, boss, I'll be sure not to do anything with your boyfriend tonight." She said, in a teasing voice and a grin on her face.

Angela just squinted her eyes in confusion. "Boyfriend? The hell are you on about?"

"You know, the guy who was on your team today!"

"Wh- Michael?" She glanced over to him and couldn't keep a straight face as she started laughing as quietly as she could. "Us? Nah, that couldn't work. Neither of us are interested in each other."

"Oh really, huh? Well I think Michael might be looking for a bit of the old tentacle action." She grinned as she made a small ring with two fingers, and then put her other index finger in-between them. She was laughing, but didn't get far when Angela grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"Girl, I swear if you ever say something like that again about me and Michael I will cut your pretty little tentacles clean off. We have at least eight knives in the kitchen and I will not hesitate to use them all to do it right here. Am I understood?" Angela's voice was seriously scary, and it sent chills up Emma's spine.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Angela, it was just a joke." Emma was holding her hands up to keep Angela away from her.

"Good." Angela let Emma go and went to go sit on the room's couch. Both teams were now huddled up around the TV.

"C'mon, sis, what're you waiting for?" Michael said.

"Well, uh, it's just that, well, I don't really feel up to showing this movie tonight now. It's kind of a, well, personal thing."

"Hey, that's fine, you all got different movies, don't you?" Duke asked, leaned up against the back of Micheline's chair.

"Yeah! I actually got a new movie a bit ago, we can watch it." Randy spoke up. He got up to go get the movie from his room. He came back with a box with the title "The Blair Squid Project" printed out on it.

"I've been looking forward to getting to show this one for a while." Randy took the disc out and put it into the player, then pressed play.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

" _I just want to apologize…_ "

It was about an hour later, the movie was almost over by now, and almost everyone was invested in it. One of the main characters was making an apology. Everyone was reacting differently. Michael, Randy, Angela, Duke, and the rest of his team were all on the edge of their seats, Junko had wrapped herself up in a blanket, shivering, under the excuse of being 'cold', Micheline was up in the kitchen, refilling the popcorn bowl, and Shelly seemed to have fleeting interest in the movie, covering her mouth to yawn.

The characters went in the movie had heard the screams of one of their friends, and had found an old shack. The team were all saying various things to the characters.

"No, come on! Don't go in there!", "They're gon' die.", "Please no."

After the ending of the movie, the team all had different thoughts. Some were satisfied, some were spooked, and some were confused. Except Shelly, she had fallen asleep by accident.

"What? What the hell happened?" Duke asked.

"So did she die or…?" Michael put in.

"What was with her friend at the end, anyways?" Alex, the regular Inkling in Duke's squad, asked.

"C-Can we just turn it off now?" Junko asked from her 'blanket shell'. Randy went and popped the disc out of the movie player.

"If anything's certain about that movie, it's that it was one helluva a scary ride, at least." Angela said, slumping over on the couch.

Everyone got up from their seats, except Michael, who was a bit cautious of waking Shelly up.

Angela was in the kitchen, washing out the popcorn bowl when Emma approached her. "Would you look at that, seems like your boyfriend's got himself a new girl." She said in a joking tone.

Angela ignored the joke, but glanced up at Michael anyways, Shelly was leaning on his arm, fast asleep. She smirked a bit. "Yeah, guess so. To be honest with ya', I've always thought they looked cute together." Emma perked up.

"Really? I was actually thinking that, too."

"You see it too, huh? I've been tryin' to get them together for a while now, actually. Never really worked out."

"Ooh, who knew Angela liked playing matchmaker?"

"Yeah, don't tell his sister though, she's a bit overprotective of him."

"Aw, she doesn't sound like much fun." Emma went quiet for a second before looking like she just solved the world's energy crisis. "Hey, how about we work together some time to get them together? I've been the matchmaker for a few of my friends myself."

"Just gonna tell ya' now, Shelly's pretty hard to work with."

"Oh come on, how hard can it be?" Angela started laughing.

"'How hard can it be?' She says. Hoo boy you have no idea."

"Well, still, if you think they should be together, shouldn't we, like, give them a little push in the right direction?"

"That has got to be the first smart thing you've said all night. A few more and I may actually start thinking of you as a friend." Angela said, taking a few joking jabs at Emma.

"You're not better yourself, girl, how long have you been working to get those two together?" Emma retorted, in a similar joking tone.

"Alright, alright. You can help out. Some other time, though." Angela had cleaned out the bowl and put it away. "Right now, I gotta get Junko out of her seat." She walked over to the terrified Octoling and picked her up, taking her off to her room.

Emma was still leaned up on the kitchen counter, looking over at Michael as he carefully tried to push Shelly off of himself without waking her up.

"Who knows how this can go?" Emma said to herself, quietly.


	5. Training Session

The next day, Michael was hanging out with Shelly. The two were resting on the lower bunk bed. Shelly was listening to some musician Michael didn't recognize. He didn't care much about it, anyways, he was busy looking up the current leaderboards for Ranked Battles.

He murmured to himself, getting the attention of Shelly. "What was that?" She asked, taking off her pair of headphones.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at the leaderboards. By the way, Shelly, have you heard of the 'Orange team' before?"

"Yes. I fought them once back in the day."

Michael's curiosity was peaked. "What were they like?"

"I'll be level with you, we wouldn't be able to beat them as we are now."

"Why's that?"

"They're the best squad in Inkopolis. Even my old squad and I had a lot of trouble fighting them."

"You had a squad before? Why'd you leave?"

"Things got… complicated between me and the leader. But, that's a story for a different time. If you're looking to fighting with Orange team, you should stop. None of us would stand any chance against them right now."

"Well, that's reassuring." Michael practically spoke in sarcasm, folding his arms.

"Look, Michael, I know I'm not being very encouraging right now, but I'm only doing it so that we don't rush blindly into battle with them and then get crushed. All that it would do is make us less and less confident in our own abilities, and I don't want that happening to anyone here, especially you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. So, if we can't get them now, what do you suggest we do?"

"Work to get to their level."

"Well, hey, that'll be easy, won't it?"

"You don't understand, Michael. They're one of the highest ranking teams in the world. We're not going to get anywhere close to their level any time soon."

"Well, if that's the case can I train with you? You're the only max ranker on our team, and you fought them before, so you could help us!"

"Yes, that's true, but it's going to take a while, even with my help. Besides, even if I fought them before that was a year ago, they've no doubt gotten even better since then."

"Well, even so, we've done a lot when working together, and with your help I'm pretty sure we're gonna be able to get to their level in the future. I'm willing to do it even if it will take a long while."

Shelly smiled. "There's just no deterring you, huh? Alright, fine, but if we're going to be working to fighting the Orange team, we're going to need to train a lot." Shelly closed her computer and got up from the bed, Michael followed suit. She reached into the room's closet and pulled out her E-Liter and Michael's Slosher. "Here, I've seen the Slosher be useful in more situations than the Tri, we'll probably find another person with the Bubbler while we're out today." He took the weapon from her hand. "How long do you wanna play for today?"

"An hour or two is fine."

"Hm. Make it three." Michael simply accepted the extended time. The two exited the house and made their way to Inkopolis Plaza. Shelly took a look at the Ranked Battle stages available.

"Moray Towers and Walleye Warehouse, with Rainmaker as the game mode." Shelly sighed. "Not the best stage rotation, but it'll do." She picked squad battle and made a two squid squad with Michael. The two took their seats in their lobby and waited. Soon, two other squids, a boy and a girl, joined in, taking seats next to Michael and Shelly. The boy was holding a Splattershot Pro and the girl was holding a Classic Squiffer. Shelly put a hand to her face and quietly groaned. "Great, two chargers on one team." Michael decided to tap on the Squiffer's seat to get her attention, which made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Hey, I know we got two chargers on this team, but just follow my friend's lead and you'll do alright. She's a great sniper, trust me." She looked at Michael for a moment then nervously nodded her head. "What are your names, anyways? I'm Michael and she's Shelly."

"U-Um, I'm Melissa and this is Kyle." She replied. Michael glanced to the boy, who rose up a peace sign in greeting.

Michael leaned back in his own chair as the squids on the other team joined. Shelly scanned them, seeing an Inkbrush, N-Zap '85, Neo Splash-O-Matic, and the newly released Heavy Splatling Deco. The battle started.

Both teams landed in Walleye Warehouse. Michael's was Blue and the other Orange. Michael rushed out with Kyle, covering the stage with their ink. Melissa took Shelly's lead and followed her path out of spawn.

Michael and Kyle moved to the middle of the map, where they were met by the N-Zap shooting at them from high ground. Kyle quickly threw out a Splat Bomb and flushed the N-Zap out of his spot. Michael then blocked off his ink path, letting Kyle quickly splat him. The Splatling deco user jumped out and threw down a Point Sensor, hitting Michael and Kyle. He revved up out of their range and began firing, tracking the two as they swam out of view. The Splatling followed and dived herself into her ink, following the two.

Shelly had reached her spot, tailed by Melissa. Shelly took aim and fired, splatting the Splash-O-Matic user quickly. Melissa tried following Shelly's motions, clumsily aiming at the Splatling and missing. Shelly turned back to splat the Splatling with relative ease. She threw down a few Burst Bombs to cover up the Splatling's ink, refilled, and went back to sniping.

The Point Sensor had worn off by now and the Rainmaker's Shield was popped. Kyle quickly grabbed the Rainmaker and immediately fired a charged shot, splatting an enemy hiding behind the two. Michael advanced ahead of him, throwing down ink and Burst Bombs to give a clear path to the goal. Shelly and Melissa followed suit.

Michael threw out glob after glob of ink at the enemy squids, quickly splatting half their team. Kyle advanced, shooting out a single tornado from the Rainmaker, luckily splatting another enemy squid hiding in a wall. They were met with extreme resistance when nearing the goal, with a multitude of bombs being thrown their way.

Shelly took notice and turned to Melissa. "Go to the right of their base and ink your way to the side paths over there. Your weapon will be able to hit them from there. Throw down Point Sensors when necessary to let me know where an enemy is so I can get them if you can't." Melissa hesitated for a second, glancing from Shelly to where she had been directed. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Shelly said, getting Melissa into gear. She hurried from her position and followed Shelly's orders. She wasn't comfortable with being on her own, but did what she could. She noticed an enemy squid swimming by and chucked out a Point Sensor. She intently watched the squid as they swam by and were quickly eliminated by Shelly. Her hands were shaking, but she felt comforted that Shelly had her back. She took aim at the Inkbrush user as they tried approaching Michael and Kyle, charged, and let the shot fly. It hit and splatted her. Melissa was surprised that she had been able to get them.

"Nice!" Came a signal from Shelly, showing that she had seen Melissa's shot. Melissa smiled warmly. Knowing that someone was approving of her performance made her happy. She took aim once more and splatted the Neo Splash-O-Matic user, keeping them from spamming their Burst Bombs anymore. Shelly took another shot and downed the N-Zap user. Michael and Kyle were given a free path to the goal. Kyle ran up and slammed the Rainmaker onto the pedestal, winning the game for the team.

"(The Blue team wins with a knockout!)" Announced Judd. The team celebrated their win, with Kyle high fiving Michael. Shelly went up and gave Melissa a small pat on her back. "Good job. You did well at the end there."

Melissa was still nervous about her performance, but accepted the praise anyways. "Th-Thanks, you did good too."

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

From that point onwards, Michael and Shelly played together for three hours. They even came across Kyle and Melissa again occasionally, on both the same team and on opposing teams.

The two were now relaxing in the Inkopolis Café. Michael was eating a plate of Octo pie and Shelly was drinking some coffee.

"So, uh, hey. How'd we do today?" Michael asked.

Shelly took a moment to take another sip of her drink. "Alright. Not the best, but we did alright. We'll need to work a bit more in the future, though. I saw you were dipping a bit in performance near the end there."

"Well, I _have_ been battling for three hours straight."

"So have I."

"Well, y'know…" Michael was about to say something, but couldn't think of anything to really retort with. He stayed silent before going back to his food.

Unbeknownst to them, Angela and Emma were in the café as well, coming across the two by accident. Conveniently, they wore gear different from their normal attire, letting them stay out of the notice from the two.

"Whaddya think they're talkin' about?" Angela asked.

"Hm." She put a hand to her ear to try and get a better listen. "Absolutely no idea."

"Well, I hope it's somethin', we can't really get in there and try and push 'em together right now."

"Hmm… yeah." The two decided to back off for now.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Michael and Shelly returned to the house.

"Well, even if we only did alright, it was still a lot of fun. Thanks a lot, Shell."

"It's no problem. We'll be going out for more training tomorrow."

"Alrighty." Michael stretched out. "Well, I'm gonna take a nap, I'll see you later. I'll take your weapon back into the room with me, yeah?"

Shelly handed him her weapon and we walked off back into their room. Watching him as he walked off, she glanced around the house. Everybody else was out of the house. She cracked a small smile. "Well, I guess I'll be taking a small nap too." She followed Michael into their room and the two fell asleep on their own beds.

* * *

 **Well, uh, here's a third chapter. That's really all I can say about it. Well, I guess I could talk a bit about Kyle and Melissa. They're gonna be some recurring side-characters that show up every now and then. There, that's it, that's all you're getting about them.**

 **Side-note, actually, but I drew up a picture of Duke's team and I'll be posting it on my deviantart probably tomorrow. You can find my DA account on my profile.**


	6. Randy Savage Part 1

"C'mon… C'mon…" Randy muttered to himself, tapping the handle on his Splatling impatiently.

He was waiting in a lobby for Ranked Battle, it was almost full, only two more players were needed. But the lobby was taking an eternity and a half to find them, the timer for the lobby was almost counted down.

Eventually, the last two players did show up, quickly sending the teams off to Blackbelly Skatepark in Tower Control mode.

Randy got into gear and ran towards the tower, letting his teammates ink the turf ahead of him. He reached the tower and shot a quick burst on the side, swimming up it. He noticed a few Burst Bombs being thrown from behind the tower and hesitated before getting on top of it. Once an enemy mounted and captured it he rushed straight up and unleashed round after round of ink from his Splatling, splatting the two players on top of the tower. He threw a Splash Wall down on the tower itself and stood atop it, revved up again. He stood guard, watching around the arena as the tower moved itself forward. The Splash Wall dropped, out of ink, and Randy didn't even have time to notice the sniper sight line before he was splatted.

"Booyah!" Signaled the sniper.

One of the opponents jumped atop the tower, capturing for their team once more.

The game went back and forth for the rest of the match. Near the end, all players were signaled.

"1 minute remaining!"

Randy kicked into high gear. He threw down a Splash Wall in the Tower's path, splatting the three Inklings riding it as it passed right under the platform. He and a teammate scaled the tower and captured it, while the two others moved onwards.

The tower moved from its previous point, over the center spire, and onwards into the enemy base. When the tower got close to the goal, the markers for a Killer Wail as well as an Inkstrike appeared ahead of the tower.

"Aw hell. We gotta get out of here."

"What, just because of that?" The squid next to him asked. "That's no problem." He quickly activated his weapon's special weapon, shielding him and Randy in a Bubbler.

As both the Inkstrike and Killer Wail hit, Randy and the teammate grabbed hold of the tower's spire. The intense force almost knocked them both off their feet.

"Huh?" Randy opened an eye, and saw that the tower was still moving towards the goal. Randy broke out into gleeful laughter as the tower reached the end and the game ended.

"The purple team wins with a knockout!" Judd announced.

"Yeah! Nice Bubbler, man!" Randy said as he fist-bumped the teammate.

"Thanks."

The celebration was interrupted when an angered cry came from a bit away.

"WHAT!? That's… that's bull!" A Kelp Splatterscope user yelled out, looking at the results. "The Bubbler is overpowered, it needs a nerf!"

"Don't be mad 'cause you got outplayed, man." Randy's teammate said with a grin on his face.

"You noobs only won because you got carried by an overpowered special! Why don't you get good at the game?"

"You're the one who lost, man."

He almost exploded in anger. He cussed out the two and threatened them with multiple death threats. After a solid three minutes of insults and threats, Randy just spoke up and said. "Chill out and get good, man."

This only incited more insults from the enraged inkling, and he was soon dragged off by guards as he was about to throw punches Randy's way.

Randy's teammate was only hunched over, covering his mouth with a hand and laughing like mad. "Oh man, that guy needs some anger management. Ah, well, good game man."

Randy, with a few laughs, returned home from Inkopolis Plaza.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

The next day, Randy was shaken awake by Angela.

"Hey, uh, Randy, you should probably come check this out here."

Randy rubbed his eye as he walked out of his bedroom. He heard the noises of a bunch of voices clamoring in the house. In the living room he saw Michael, Shelly, and Junko all pushing themselves against the door, keeping it shut.

Spotting Randy, Shelly said. "There you are." She let up her push against the door. The door flung open, sending Michael and Junko crashing into the wall. Dozens of Inklings flooded into the house. The all surrounded Randy, clamoring to get close to him.

"Mr. Randy, is it true that you're the one who defeated McCree in battle yesterday?" Asked one reporter.

"Uh, who?"

"Our sources say you completely crushed him and his team in a match of Tower Control!" Asked another reporter.

"Uh, I think?"

"RANDY! HAVE MY CHILDREN!" Shouted a crazed female voice.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm not ready for commitment!" Randy shouted back.

Randy was bombarded by more and more questions, compliments, and insane requests until he interrupted.

"OKAY! Okay, can someone _please_ tell me what the hell is happening here!? And one person at a time!" Someone raised their hand. "Yes, you." Randy said, pointing to them.

"Yesterday you were playing Ranked Battle and you got matched up against McCree who's, like, the best player in Inkopolis and you beat him and now we all want to know your secret and…" The Inkling kept spouting out words until Randy stopped them.

"Alright! Alright, question time's over, now get out!" Randy said and he ushered every Inkling out of the house, much to their disdain. He let out a sigh as he shut the door. Junko approached.

"So, uh, Randy, are you… famous now?"

"I don't even know the answer to that, really. I have no idea who this McCree guy is."

Shelly stepped in. "McCree's one of the higher ranking solo players in Inkopolis. And by the looks of things, you beat him and pissed him off."

"Hey, it ain't my fault he decided to be salty because he lost!"

"True, but since you won against him, now everybody's going to be obsessed with you."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well, now that you've beaten McCree, you're gonna be flooded with a lot of challenges now, and probably by players much better than you."

"So? I say bring the challenge on!"

"You do remember McCree's rank, right?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"He's got an S rank."

"So?"

"That means you're going to be challenged by A rank players."

"Okay."

"And S rank players."

"Okay…"

"And S+ rankers, too."

"Uh… I'm not sure I want in on this anymore, actually."

"You're gonna have to make people not want you anymore for it to stop."

"Alright, that should be easy enough."

Shelly had to hold back a laugh. "Alright… whatever you say, Randy. I'm going off to play a few games with Michael, if you need us, you'll know where to find us." Shelly grabbed her E-Liter and left with Michael.

"Well, what does she know? It can't be that hard to make people forget about me, right?" He looked to Angela, Junko, and Micheline for reassurance. None of them said anything. "Well, relatively speaking, anyways."

* * *

 **Hey guys remember that picture of Duke's team that I said I drew?**

 **Yeah, it finally got uploaded. It's over on my deviantart, which you can find on my profile.**

 **Also, apologies for taking a while to get this finished, I was busy this week and the new Splatoon update took up a lot of time. I'll try and get the next few chapters out soon.**


	7. Randy Savage Part 2

Randy left the house later in the evening. He wasn't that interested in battling today, so he went to the Inkopolis Café. Ordering a drink, he took a seat at a table. He waited for a few moments before he was called over to the counter for his drink.

"Hey, thanks." He handed the money to the cashier. He was about to take a sip when he felt a piece of paper on the cup. Taking it off and unfolding it he read the contents.

" _CALL ME!_ " The note had a phone number listed under the words. Randy glanced back towards the cashier, who waved to him. He decided to leave the café. Maybe he'd call the number later. Maybe.

He sat down on a bench and continued drinking. He glanced around the plaza.

' _Doesn't seem like anyone recognizes me right now…'_

 _Plop!_

Randy looked around. He could have sworn he had just heard something. He looked around for a few moments before just brushing it off.

 _Plop!_

There it was again. Randy definitely heard something this time. He moved his body to glance behind the bench, but there was nothing there. He jumped right out of the bench, knocking his drink to the ground, when something poked him in his behind.

He looked back to the bench as an inkling in their squid form jumped through the spaced-out bars of it. They turned back to their human form and stood in front of Randy.

Randy could see that she was female, lime green in ink color, and was wearing a bandana around her neck.

"Hey there!" She greeted.

"'Hey there'? Who the hell are you?"

"Hey, that's not a very nice way to greet a lady! That's very rude!" Despite calling herself a 'lady' Randy could tell she was around his age.

"I could say the same to you! Who 'greets' someone by poking them in the ass!?"

"Oh, that? That's just how I say hello to people!"

"You greet people by touching their ass?"

"Oh, no, that's just for people I don't know well." She had a dirty grin on her face.

"I'm not even gonna ask. Look, just, what do you want?"

"Weeeellll… a friend of mine told me about some big new battler in the scene who beat McCree the other day, and I said 'I have to meet this guy!' and whaddya know, I meet you here all on your lonesome! You know, I would expect someone who's apparently as big as you to, uh, have some screaming fangirls, or something like that."

"Well, nobody's recognized me today, yet. And I'd rather it be kept that way, honestly. I didn't even do that well in that match. If anything I don't really deserve the fame I'm getting." He noticed she wasn't listening at all. She was just grinning at him. "What?"

She pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! I touched the butt of a popular person!"

Randy blushed in his ink color. "Hey! That's not something to be proud of! You're gonna be arrested for that some day!"

"I've kept it up for a few years, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You…" Randy just gave up trying to reason with her.

"Hey, by the way, my friend didn't tell me your name."

"Randy."

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Natalie!"

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you too."

"So… whatcha gonna do?"

"Well, I kind of lost that drink I had. I'm probably just gonna go back home now. I don't really want to battle today."

"Ooh! Can I come with?"

"No! I just met you, and barely know anything about you, I'm not gonna let you come to my house! I'll see you later, maybe." He walked off before she could protest.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Hey, I'm home." Randy said as he took off his jacket and hung it up on a coat rack.

"Yo." Said Michael. He and Micheline were sitting at the TV, watching some stand-up comedy act.

"So, how'd the day go?" Micheline asked, grinning. "Get mobbed by any fans today?"

"Fortunately, not many people. I got some chick's phone number though."

"Ooh, you gonna call her?"

"Nah, probably not." He sat down in a chair. "So, what are we-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Micheline stood up and went to answer the door. She called back a few moments later. "It's for you, Randy."

"Tell 'em to go away, I'm not really up to it right now."

Micheline attempted to relay the message but noticed the inkling had already let herself into the house.

"Wow! So you _do_ live here!" It was Natalie.

"What the!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I followed you home!"

"Why!?"

"Because if you're not gonna invite me how else am I gonna see what your house looks like?"

"Do you even have any idea what personal space is!?" Randy then remembered how the two met and saw the grin Natalie had on her face. "Oh, right."

"Uh, Randy, who's this?" Micheline asked.

"Ugh. This, is Natalie. She's a fan of mine, I guess."

"Pleased to meetcha!" Natalie said, holding a hand to Micheline.

"Same as you." Micheline shook her hand.

"Hey, so, you and Randy are dating, right?"

Randy spat out the drink he had just gotten up to get. Michael looked from the two girls to Randy.

"D-Dating?" Micheline asked, taken off-guard.

"Well, you know, a guy and a girl living together, doesn't really leave much to the imagination."

"What? No, we're not dating. Why would I date Randy of all people?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Randy said, clearly offended. "What, am I not good enough for you?"

"I never said that! I'm just saying that you wouldn't be the first one to come to mind if I was asked who I wanted to date."

"That's the exact same thing!"

"No it isn't! Why are you getting so mad about this anyways? It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Well… huh. You're right. Damn that was a stupid argument."

"Agreed."

Natalie had scooted over to Michael at this point and leaned in near him. "Boy those two sure have a rocky relationship, huh?"

"For Randy's sake, I sure hope not." Michael said, with his arms folded. He would need to watch the two a bit more closely now.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Much to Randy's annoyance, Natalie stayed for longer than he would have liked.

"So, is it just you three living here?" She asked.

"Oh, no. We got a few other's living here with us. There's Angela, Shelly, and Junko." Micheline answered.

"Oh! Three other girls, huh? I guess ol' Randy here is a player then, huh?" She said, winking to Randy, who just grumbled in returned and turned his eyes away.

"Oh, no, nothing like that, we're just friends."

"Really now? Well I'd say that Randy's got a little harem-in-progress going on." She rapidly raised her eyebrows while glancing towards him.

Randy looked to Michael, who was glaring at him intensely. He sighed then glanced to Natalie.

"Alright, look. Natalie, let me get a few things straight: I am not a player and I do not have a harem, nor am I making one. Second, I don't want all this fame just because I got lucky during one match. So, regretfully, I need to ask for some help. How do I get all these people off of me?"

"You really want to not be famous? Why? You've barely even been like this for a day! Who knows, it might be a nice change in your life!"

"Well, y'see, I just think that my fame was kinda cheaply gotten. Just because I won one match against some high level player doesn't mean that I'm some kinda god at Turf Wars. And, no offense, but I don't really want to meet more people like you."

"None taken. But you really want these people off your back, huh? Hm…" She closed her eyes and put a hand to her chin, thinking. Perking up, she spoke up. "I got it! You just gotta make it so someone else beats you in battle, then, you'll pass the fame onto them!"

"That's a surprisingly solid plan, but I'm gonna have to make it look like a genuine loss."

"Oh! I know a friend who can help with that! He's an S ranker and he'd definitely be able to beat you!"

While a bit annoyed at the underestimation of his skill, Randy accepted anyways. "Alright. We can do this match tomorrow, then."

"You got it. I'll call him up now." She took out a cell phone and called up her friend. "Hey, Cristiano? Yeah, a friend of mine needs some help." She then explained the plan.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

The next day, Randy and Natalie were able to sneak past most of the inklings in the plaza and into the tower.

"Hey, there you are Cristiano." Natalie greeted her friend.

Randy looked up to the one Natalie addressed, he was a dark skinned male with lime green hair similar to her's. He had a pair of sunglasses lifted up from his face and was leaning on a Carbon Roller. "Ah, you're the one Natalie told me about. Pleased to meet you, my name is Cristiano." He outstretched a hand, which Randy shook in response. "So, I hear you're having problems with some sudden popularity, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, that should be relatively simple to fix up. Here's my plan, it's a simple one. We're gonna be joining the same lobbies, not in a squad, mind you. We'll be matched against each other soon enough, so once that happens I'll be going all out against you. I'll make sure the team I'm on wins. You just do your own thing. Sound good to you?" Randy nodded his head. "Great. Let's go. We'll see you later, Natalie."

"Alright, see you boys later! I'll see you on the highlights later tonight!"

As the two entered a lobby Randy broke the silence between them. "So… how did you meet Natalie?"

"Oh, her? She's an old friend of mine. We've known each other since we were little."

"Ah."

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

The two went through a few battles before finally being matched up against each other.

The battle started on Flounder Heights in Splat Zones. Randy and Cristiano ran ahead of both of their teams. Randy got to the top middle part of the stage, and began firing down onto the Splat Zone. He barely had time to react before being squished by Cristiano from behind. Shaking off that encounter, Randy moved back to the center, beginning to cover up some enemy ink. An enemy shooter passed by his view and he focused on them. They swam away out of his vision. He looked around a bit. He was suddenly bombarded from above my two Burst Bombs that hit him directly, splatting him once more. Cristiano caused the splatting once more.

"Man, this guy _is_ good." Randy said, scratching his head as he respawned.

The match went about the same for the rest of the five minutes that it lasted for. Randy was barely able to do anything as Cristiano kept splatting him left and right. Before not too long, the match ended, with Cristiano's team being the victor.

"The green team wins with a lead of 47 seconds!" Exclaimed Judd.

Randy almost burst out laughing at his "Splat/Splatted" ratio. He only got one player thoughout the entire match, and got splatted nearly 20 times, all of them caused by Cristiano.

As the two left the battle tower, Cristiano was almost immediately flooded by a bunch of inklings.

"Cristiano, how does it feel to defeat Inkopolis' newest sensation!?" Asked one reporter.

"Cristiano, just how did you do it!?" Asked another.

"CRISTIANO! HAVE MY CHILDREN!" Shouted a female voice.

"Now now, settle down everyone, I need a bit of space. I'll answer all your questions tomorrow, promise. Right now, I have to return home. I look forward to seeing you all again." Cristiano and Randy walked through the crowd, which dispersed when they got out of the large circle.

"Well, what did I tell you? Now that that's over, your fame's gone."

"Hey, thank man. You know, seeing you in that battle, you should meet my team's leader, I bet she'd love to fight you."

Cristiano chuckled. "Ah, well, tell her that I'd be honored to fight her sometime as well. I bet the rest of my team would like to fight yours, as well."

"You're part of a team too?"

"Yes, I am. I'm the leader, actually."

"Cool, which team."

"The Lime Green team. You'll see us from time to time on the highlight reels."

"Cool. Well, I look forward to facing your team."

"Same to you. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah, see ya."

The two went their separate ways back to their own homes.


	8. A Day Off

Michael's vision cleared as he woke up. Getting up, his arms and legs were sore. He and Shelly had been doing training matches for almost the entire afternoon yesterday. As he stepped off of the ladder connecting his bed to the floor his foot landed on his Slosher, causing him to trip over and land face-first on a messy pile of clothes. Dragging himself up he tossed the Slosher into the open closet. Shelly was still asleep. Michael quickly pulled the strewn away blanket back over her. The rest of the house was pretty much as empty as it was usually this early in the morning. Randy, Junko, and Micheline were probably out doing their own things, and Angela was definitely still out cold.

"I have the house all to myself for at least… the next hour. What should I do with it?"

"You could start by not talking to yourself."

Michael lurched forward and looked back to the source of the voice. Shelly had somehow gotten up and out of bed in such a short time. "Oh… Shelly, it's just you."

"So, what do you want to do for training today?" Shelly asked as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Uh, hey, Shelly?"

"Mm?"

"We've been kind of training a lot recently, and, uh, I was just wondering, do you think we could take a break? Just for today?"

"You're the one who wanted this training in the first place."

"Well, yeah, but you also have to know that I have my limits. We trained for eight hours yesterday and I'm sore all over. Don't you think that's just a bit much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Michael. I'm doing just fine." Shelly opened the fridge's door and bent down to get a soda out. Pain seared through her back as the soreness in her got her. She instinctively recoiled and straightened up again. Then, slowly, she awkwardly lowered herself while keeping her back straight, grabbed the soda, and then stood back up. "See? Fine." She said, turning to Michael.

"Shelly, you need rest too."

"No I don't. I just said, I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not! If you were, then you wouldn't need to do _that_ just to pick up a soda. Look, you need rest just as much as I do, and I'm not going to let you ignore your own problems just to keep up with this weekly training thing. C'mon." Michael, much to Shelly's protest, led her to the couch and sat her down. "Today, we're just going to have a bit of nice R and R, okay? Here, gimme a second." Michael left and came back with a large blanket and two pillows. He set the two pillows on each side of the couch, sat down next to Shelly, and then covered the both of them with the blanket. "There, isn't this comfortable?"

"Yeah… I guess it kind of is."

"Now, let's see what's on TV." Michael grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on.

Shelly's eyes brightened up as Michael was flicking through the channels and it landed on a certain show. "Ooh, I love this show." Michael set the remote back on the table as he and Shelly got comfortable and started to watch.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

At least two hours had passed, and Shelly was just _howling_ with laughter. It was the most Michael had ever seen her laugh in all the time they knew each other. Michael was laughing too, he had to admit that the show they were watching was _hilarious._ They were so caught up in the show that Angela had woken up and left the house without them really noticing at all. When the show went to commercials the two were able to settle down.

"Oh god this show's amazing." Michael said as he wiped his eyes clear.

"Yeah, it's _really_ good. This is one of the best episodes, too."

"Hey, d'you want some more soda?" Michael said as he got up off the couch.

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Michael retrieved two sodas from the fridge and tossed one to Shelly.

"Y'see, Shell? You're having a nice time. I guess I made the right call making us take today off, huh?"

Shelly gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you did. But remember that we're going right back to training tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. I got it. Let's just relax, alright?"

After the episode was over it switched to a different show.

"Well, now that it's over, do you wanna play some games?" Shelly thought on the offer for a moment before saying yes. Michael ran through a selection of games before the two agreed upon 'Super Squid Fighter 2 X'

"What's the X at the end stand for anyways?" Michael asked as he put the game into the system.

"Probably just to make it sound cool. It was released nearly two decades ago."

The two chose their characters. "Now, not to brag or anything, but I think I'm pretty good at this game, I played it a lot as a kid." Michael said while the match was loading.

"Good. I haven't had much of a tough match in this game for a while."

Half-way through the first match, Michael interrupted. "So, uh, how do you block in this game again?"

Shelly told him to hold back to block, and then proceeded to perform an infinite combo on Michael, quickly ending the match.

"Well, I guess, uh, you're really good too, huh?"

The two played a few more matches, with Michael switching characters every round in hopes of beating Shelly. She performed the same combo every match, winning all of them. Eventually, Michael got fed up. "Alright, I'm done, we're playing a different game." Shelly simply shrugged her shoulders. Michael brought out a copy of "Squid Racer 8" and put it into the appropriate system. The two chose their characters and began the race.

The two were pretty close to each other the entire race, with both of them switching first and second place constantly. And they were both determined to get first. They both tried their hardest to slip up the other, Michael's racer would pick up items and hit Shelly's directly while Shelly would use her items twice as aggressively, going on a full-on assault whenever she got in second place. They were perfectly matched.

As the end of the final lap neared, Shelly was in the lead, with Michael tailing close behind her. He began to move his racer right into Shelly's, trying to force her off the edge of the track. Shelly returned the gesture, hitting Michael's racer. Their racers became locked against each other, neither of them budging. The game displayed that they were both in first place, being unable to decide on who was in front and who was not. As they neared the finish line, they were starting to get worried that the match would end in a tie. As they came upon the end, suddenly, a notification popped up on the bottom side of their separate screens, one of the racers behind them had gotten an Inkstrike item and, since they were both in first place, it heading for both of their racers. They leaned forward in their seats, praying that they would reach the end of the race before the Inkstrike reached them. Just as they neared the end, both of their racers were engulfed by the Inkstrike's blast, splatting both of their racers. They respawned a considerable distance back, but still ahead of the rest of the racers. Heading forward, they were one again in reach of the finish line when, suddenly, a shot from an Inkzooka splatted both of their racers once more. The fourth place racer had gotten the Inkzooka item and passed both them and the third place racer.

The two tried to get going once more, but were both knocked right off the track by another racer who sped right past them.

Similar events happened for the rest of the race, ending up with the two not being able to get back to their initial spots. And they were getting a hell of a kick out of it. Michael was hugging his stomach, laughing hysterically, while Shelly almost fell off the couch from leaning back so far while laughing. They didn't even care that they eventually lost the race after their racers stood idle for a bit of time, they were too caught up with laughing to even care a single bit about it. Calming down, Michael simply quit the game back to the main menu.

"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna be playing any more after… _that._ "

Shelly calmed down. "Alright, yeah, I think that fills our video game quota for the rest of the day."

Through the rest of the day they simply did different activities, watching more TV, playing some board games Michael brought out, they eventually ran out of things to do.

"Well, uh, d'you have any idea on what to do now?" Shelly just shrugged. "Well," Michael groaned as he stretched. "I'm getting kind of tired. I just kind of feel zapped of all my energy all of the sudden. I'm gonna take a nap, that alright?" Shelly shrugged again. Michael got up and started going to their room before he was stopped by Shelly wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. He couldn't help but turn red. "Uh, what's this for?" He said, glancing back to Shelly.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing this. I kind of needed a day to just rest. Thank you, Michael."

"O-Oh, well, hey, don't mention it. I kind of needed a day off too."

"Oh come on, Michael. You're not fooling me. You did it because you were concerned about me, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah! What kind of friend would I be if I _wasn't_ concerned about my friends? I'd do the same for Angela, Randy, Junko, and Micheline."

"I'm sure you would." Shelly let go of him. "Well, I'll let you go take your nap." She made her way back to the couch.

Crawling into his bed, Michael found it surprisingly hard to go to sleep. His face was still pretty red from Shelly's hug. He felt… weird. He wasn't sure what was so strange about the situation, Shelly had hugged him before. His mind wandered and he began considering if Shelly… felt something for him.

' _Nah, she doesn't seem to be one for romance.'_ He figured. _'Still, though, it wouldn't be bad… Shelly and I being together…'_ He eventually snapped out of it, calling himself crazy. He was finally able to get himself to sleep.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Later, he woke up. The clock on the nightstand read that it was eight in the evening. Michael noticed that Shelly was now asleep on the bed below his. He took the liberty to drape the once-more strewn away blanket back over her again. He left the room to see the others, who were now back home and hanging out.

Shelly stirred a bit, then pulled the blanket closer to herself and smiled.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I couldn't exactly decide on an idea I liked for the next chapter. I decided to just put in a more relaxed chapter. Well, that's all I have for now. I'll catch y'all next time.**


	9. Chance Meeting

Michael and Shelly were out of the house battling again the next day, Randy was out to see some local sports game he got tickets to, and Micheline was locked up in her room, working on some kind of project that she said could "change the way we think about the universe.", apparently. Angela was just lazing around on the couch in a tired daze when Junko snapped her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, hey Junko. Whaddya need, girl?"

"Um… I kind of have a problem…"

"What is it?"

"I, uh, need some new clothes."

"Oh, you got money, don'tcha? Go to Booyah Base or-"

"N-No, not Turf War clothes. I just need new clothes in general."

"Why's that?"

"This uniform is, uh, kind of… uncomfortable to wear."

"Too small?"

"No, not just that. It kind of gets me… looks."

"Oh… OH." Angela said in realization. Junko's Octarian uniform wasn't exactly the most modest thing out there, the shirt barely even covered her stomach. "Hey, it's alright, I know a nice place to get some better clothes for yourself. I'm gonna go get myself ready, we're going out in a bit."

Junko thanked Angela and waited for her to get ready, once she was they left the house together.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"Whoa… this place is _huge_!" Junko marveled at the place Angela and brought her to, a large galleria.

"Uh-huh. Was under construction for a long time, only got done five-somethin' years ago, c'mon, let's go in."

The place was even bigger on the inside, it had a huge glass ceiling, giving a clear view into the sky. Junko counted five different floors, all almost covered in different stores.

Angela led her up to the third floor. "They got a great clothing store up here." She assured Junko.

The store had a bright and warm color scheme. Junko saw a wide array of clothes hung across the walls and on different racks. There were only a few other Inklings in the store that Junko could see. The two approached the cashier, who immediately perked up at Angela's presence.

"Ange! Hey girl, how've you been?"

"Hey, Pam. I'm doin' right fine, thanks for askin'."

"So, y'all in the need fer some clothes?"

"Nah, not me. I'm doin' fine with what I got. My friend here, on the other hand, she's got some problems with some pervs checkin' her out, she needs somethin' a bit more… modest."

Pam looked Junko up and down, then whistled. "Hoo boy, girl you look like my sister when she was in college! You need some new clothes A.S.A.P.!" She quickly pulled Junko into the changing room.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

After about 10 minutes, the two emerged again, with Junko looking very different. She now wore a gray undershirt, a short brown leather jacket, and a long pair of jeans. She fidgeted around the hips of the pants a bit with her hands. "No pockets…" she said, disappointedly. "Still though, it's a step up from my uniform. I like it!" She smiled as she looked herself over in a nearby mirror.

"Thanks for the help, Pam."

"Aw shucks, it's ain't no thing. Y'all come by anytime now, y'hear?"

The two paid for the clothing and left, thanking Pam on the way out.

They ventured through the rest of the galleria. Angela suggested finding some place to eat.

"I know a really great café they got on the second floor, they're even better than the one back in the plaza!"

"Wow, this place has everything."

"Well, it is a galleria, after all."

As the duo walked through the building, they chatted about various things.

"So, whaddya think of Michael and Shelly hangin' out so much?"

Junko was confused. "Hm? They're just training, aren't they?"

Angela chuckled. "Aw man, Junko, you really don't see it?"

"See what?"

"Well, y'see-" Angela was interrupted when something hit her leg, throwing her off balance and sending her to the ground. She quickly recovered and stood back up.

"Aw, man, sorry about that, wasn't watchin' where I was walki-"

"Hey, you idiot! Are you blind!? Watch where you're walking!" Angela saw the person she had tripped over. He stood up straight. Angela had to hold back her giggles. "What are _you_ laughing at?" The inkling sneered.

He was tiny, barely measuring up to half of her waist, two of his tentacles covered his eyes from view, and wore a Striped Beanie, a Zekko Hoodie, and a pair of Yellow Seahorses. Overall, he looked really cute. At least to Angela.

"So… small…" Angela managed to speak out. The boy's ear twitched.

" _What did you just say_?" He bared his teeth at her.

"Yer so small! And cute!" Angela cried out.

The boy was fuming. "Oh that is _it_." He lunged at Angela, but didn't get far and was almost immediately pulled back by a pair of long arms.

"H-Hey!"

"I'm so sorry about him, he gets kind of… feisty when someone makes fun of his height." Said the female inkling who now held him. Angela was taken aback by the girl. She easily towered over her and Junko. Not only that, but Angela noticed other weird qualities about her, she had two extra-long tentacles along with the normal ones female Inklings usually had. She wore a straw hat, Punk Cherries, and wore a much longer version of the Squid Girl tunic.

"Uh… excuse me for askin', m'am, but are you his mother?" Angela inquired.

"Me? Oh no, I'm just a friend of his. We're the same age."

Angela was even more taken aback. "Y-Yer the same age!?"

The two were almost incomparable in their sizes. The girl had to of been at _least_ 7 feet tall. She towered over Angela and Junko and practically dwarfed the boy, who only just barely reached the height of the girl's hip. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-No! Nothin' wrong about it, it's just that you two're so… excuse me for sayin' this, different lookin', y'all don't look the same age."

"Oh! That's because were different species! I'm a giant squid and he's a bobtail squid!"

"Don't say that so publicly!" The boy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The boy simply scoffed and looked to the side. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Dulce, this is Finn."

"Nice to meetcha, Dulce, I'm Angela and she's Junko." She outstretched her hand, which Dulce gave a gentle shake to. "So, uh, if y'all don't mind me askin' either of you play Turf War?"

Dulce brightened up, even more than she already was. "Oh, yes, we both do! We're both part of a squad, in fact!"

"Really? What a coincidence! Junko 'n' I are part of a squad too! What squad're you in?"

"Oh, we're in the Green Team!"

"Green Team, eh? Sounds cool. Hey, how's about we have a battle sometime?"

"Oh, we'd love to! Right, Finny?"

"Don't call me that! But… yeah, I guess it'd be fun."

"Oh come on now, Finny, you know you want to!"

"Alright! I'll do the battle! Just stop calling me that!"

Dulce giggled as Finn's face turned red and he marched off, seating himself on a bench nearby. "Oh well. But, yes, I'm sure my team's leader would love to have a battle sometime. Thank you both very much for the offer. Finny and I should be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you two."

"Pleasure's all mine. See y'all later."

Dulce turned and walked off, with Finn following her.

"What a nice girl. Can't wait to destroy her in a battle!" Angela said. Junko just gave her a weird look.

* * *

 **And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, my two favorite characters that will ever appear in this story.**

 **SERIOUSLY I'M HOOKED ON THEM SOMEONE PROVIDE ASSISTANCE BECAUSE I REQUIRE IT.**

 **(P.S. I drew Junko in her new design, just ask for the link if you want to see it because FANFICTION DOESN'T SUPPORT LINKS.)**


	10. Blattling

"Alrighty team! Today, we're gonna be getting in some battles!"

"Yes!" Junko exclaimed as she dashed into her room. Not three minutes later she dashed right back into the living room, dressed in her turf war gear and holding her Splattershot Jr. "C'mon c'mon! Let's get going!"

"Whoa whoa, Hold yer seahorses Junko, we ain't even done gettin' ready! Give us some time, alright?"

Junko waited for the rest of the team to get ready, impatiently tapping her fingers in a pattern on the living room table. Eventually, the rest of the team came out of their rooms, dressed in their turf war gear and holding their weapons. Michael was carrying his Tri-Slosher this time. "Tryin' out the Tri, eh Mikey?" Angela commented, giving a small chuckle at her own pun.

Michael held up his weapon to get a better look into it. "Yeah, I haven't been using it at all, I wanna get _some_ experience with it, I guess." He took out a Disruptor and looked it over, turning it around in his hands.

Randy dragged out his Heavy Splatling. "Jeez. This thing's heavier than I remember."

"That's what happens when ya' don't battle often! Take a lesson from Michael 'n' Shelly, they battle almost every day! Either way, let's not dilly-dally any longer. The day's still young and we got some battlin' to do!"

The team arrived at the multiplayer tower. Angela was queuing them up when she remembered something.

"Aw, dang it, I forgot. There's six of us and they only allow quad squads. Hm…" Angela had her hand to her chin, thinking.

"Junko and I could pair up." Micheline said, interrupting Angela's thoughts.

"Right, of course! Miche', yer a pretty good battler, aint'cha? You can show Junko some stuff 'bout battlin' that she ain't learnt yet!"

"Are you alright with that, Junko?" Junko nodded her head in response.

"Alright, it's settled then! We'll be seeing you two later!" Angela queued her and the other three up for a four-squid squad. They were immediately sent off into a battling lobby. Micheline then queued her and Junko up for a twin squad, and were similarly sent off into their own lobby.

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

Angela and her team landed in Blackbelly Skatepark. Her team was purple and the enemy team was lime green. The mode was Rainmaker, causing Angela's face to sport a grin.

"Hoo boy, Rainmaker on Blackbelly? This'll be somethin'." She tapped on her weapon's ink canister as the others readied up as well. The timer counted down to zero and the teams were off. Michael and Angela charged forward, with Randy swimming in their ink behind them. Shelly broke off to the right of the team's spawn, climbing to her preferred sniping spot. Angela and Randy started firing upon the Rainmaker's shield as Michael sloshed ink around them, looking for anyone who might be trying to surprise them. Shelly tossed a few quick Burst Bombs onto the Rainmaker before turning and splatting one of the enemies who was shooting at the shield as well. After a few grueling seconds, the shield blasted open in a shower of purple ink. Angela's feed showed a notification that an enemy had been taken down by the shield's blast. She quickly scaled the tower that the Rainmaker rested upon, flipping up onto the top and grabbing the Rainmaker. Heaving it under her arm she pushed down on the weapon's trigger, charging it up. Once it made a distinct noise she unleashed its shot. The tornado of ink spiraled across the stage, splatting an opponent who was waiting right at the edge of the tower. She, Michael, and Randy charged forward. Shelly moved up to the tower, quickly sniping down an opponent who was approaching the trio from the side. Michael and Randy tag-teamed a recently respawned enemy, splatting them in an instant.

Michael sloshed out ink onto the goal point at the enemy's spawn. Angela took the initiative and quickly swam up it. When she made it to the top of the small tower she jumped out of the ink, stylishly spinning in a circle. Holding the Rainmaker above her head she brought it down.

One hit, two hits, and Angela was splatted.

" _We lost the Rainmaker!_ " sounded the feeds for everyone on Angela's team. The causer of Angela's splatting was a .96 gal user. She hung back on her spawn point, protected by its shield. She threw out a Sprinkler onto the Rainmaker as its shield regenerated. Her other teammates respawned, going out and attacking the shield. As Angela respawned, the shield was balanced out between the each team's firing.

Randy had to rev up his Splatling again, giving the opponents enough time to greatly damage the shield, covering it up in their ink. Randy ran back as Michael desperately sloshed ink towards the shield. It burst, splatting Michael. Randy pulled back onto the middle tower, standing with Shelly. They both charged their weapons together. Randy unleashed a flurry of shots from his Splatling onto the enemy team as they approached the Rainmaker. Shelly spotted the .96 user leaving the spawn point, she tracked her as she rapidly rose and dove back into her ink. Grabbing the Rainmaker, she narrowly dodged Shelly's shot, being hit by some of the ink that dropped off the main shot. She used her teammates as cover, charging up the Rainmaker. She unleashed its shot, and Shelly bolted right off the tower to avoid it. Randy's reaction was too slow, causing him to get caught in the twister of ink, splatting him. Shelly took cover behind the middle tower. Angela rose up next her.

"That girl's good. We need to get the jump on her or she's gonna reach our goal."

"I could try and act as bait for you to get her from the side."

"You sure 'bout that Shell? She might not fall for that."

"Trust me Angela, I-"

"BANZAI!" Screamed Michael as he jumped into the crowd of enemies chucking a Disruptor into them, one of whom smashed him into the ground with his Dynamo Roller. Shelly covered her face with her hand and shook her head. "Look, just follow my lead Angela. I'll give you a signal when you should go for her."

Shelly quickly swam up the side of the tower, charging her shot while staying put. She kept a close eye on the girl's face. Spotting a grin on her face, Shelly made a quick snapping sound with her fingers. At that instant, Angela burst out from the side of the tower and blasted twice at the Rainmaker carrier. The Rainmaker fell out of the enemy team's hands, causing its shield to regenerate. Angela quickly threw a Splash Wall onto the Rainmaker, quickly damaging its shield. Randy rose up next to Shelly and began firing at the enemies that were attacking the shield themselves. Michael quickly rejoined the group, throwing another Disruptor into the enemies who were retreating, allowing Randy to splat them. The Rainmaker shield burst open, splatting an enemy who was trying to hide away in their ink. Angela took the gun into tow once more. Randy used what was left over in his Splatling's charge to pave a path for Angela. Michael extended the path with his own ink reserves. Randy caught up with the two as the .96 user respawned and threw out a Sprinkler. Michael turned his attention to it and broke it in two hits. He was hit with one shot from the .96 Gal in the back. His instincts kicked in and he mashed a button on his Tri-Slosher's handle, encasing him and Randy in a Bubbler. They ran in front of Angela and absorbed the shots from the .96 Gal. Angela took the initiative and climbed the small goal tower. Randy jumped out from the ink with her, protecting her from more shots as she slammed the Rainmaker down onto the goal.

"Yeah, yeah, YEAH!" Angela yelled as she pumped her fists. The sound of a whistle sounded across the arena, signaling the end of the match.

"(The purple team wins with a knockout)!" Announced Judd as he rose a flag towards the side of Angela's team.

"Woohoo! Nice plannin' Shelly! Ya' shoulda seen the look on that girl's face when I got her!" Angela said, laughing as she held onto Shelly's shoulder to keep herself standing.

"Alright… alright, let's keep goin' on."

* * *

 **Why did this take so long to finish.**

 **Anyways I'm on Christmas break now so I can hopefully get more chapters out quicker.**

 **See you guys later.**


	11. Important Announcement

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry to be bringing you guys this news but Electric Splataloo 2 is going to be on hiatus for an unknown amount of time. I'll be finishing the next chapter sometime soon, but that might be the only thing that I get done with the story for a while. I've kind of been working moreso on my original works recently. Again, sorry about taking so long to bring this announcement out, let's hope that I get the next chapter up soon. Hopefully then I can get re-inspired for how to continue the story.**


	12. Even More Important Announcement

**Howdy y'all, been awhile, huh?**

 **I'm just here to inform you that this story is not going to be updated anymore. I simply have no drive left to finish it.**

 **JOKES ON YOU I'M ACTUALLY REBOOTING THIS STORY.**

 **Reboot's called Electric Splataloo Gaiden and it's gonna be way better than this version. Sorry for making you all wait, I wanted to make the first chapter for the reboot perfect before posting it.**

 **So go check it out! Thank you all for staying patient for so long, I promise this new version won't disappoint!**


End file.
